


Down Here In No Man's Land

by Sporkkles142



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cause its Remus, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Creativitwins-centric, Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Tentacles, Deceit Is A Good Dad, Gen, Logan Is An Awful Mom, Logan has favoritism issues, Mild Descriptions Of Gore And Sexual Content, Patton Is An Okay Dad, Protective Siblings, Semi-Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Villian Logic | Logan Sanders, i guess, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkkles142/pseuds/Sporkkles142
Summary: Before the split, Creativity was just another Side in Thomas's mind. Sure, sometimes he would draw some weird or questionable things, but who doesn't have their off-days?(A fic mainly about the Creativi-Twins bc I love me some Roman & Remus angst.)





	1. Prolouge

Creativity was the oldest, obviously, having been the first Side Thomas developed at the ripe old age of three. He had been drawing in a coloring book when he decided to color outside the box, as it were.

The beautiful result was a fire truck red cactus covered in what appeared to be pickles, but that is surely up to interpretation and, if I may be honest, not the point. The point was that a new, strange manifestation was now ingrained in Thomas for good.

Logic was the second oldest, developing in the child's mind not long after Creativity. Obviously a triangle cannot be put into a square hole, Thomas knew that, and so Creativity had a new friend.

Logic wasn't the easiest Side to talk to, or the most interesting to the budding artist that was Creativity, but when he wanted to talk, boy, he could. Mostly random facts he learned from school as Thomas grew older, but also other things like how to apply them and what physical things Thomas felt. Creativity swore on his pencil to never get Logic going on a rant after he talked his ear off about dolphins and jam.  
Thomas then developed Morality, and with it, Deceit, when he lied about eating the last cookie. Morality was okay, sometimes he was bearable with his overly-caring emotional self, but Deceit-A part of Creativity didn't like him. He just seemed...fishy.

It didn't help that after the slimy Side showed up, he began feeling weird. He began having the worst of headaches, and the fruits of his hard work seemed to vary greatly from a drawing of his dog falling down a sewer to a marvelous fictional castle he could explore.

One day, Deceit disappeared. It was like the Side never existed in their Mindscape, even though Creativity knew that he wasn't gone completely since their Host still lied, but he just couldn't find him anywhere. A part of him was glad, the Side always seemed to bug him, but another part of him missed the deceitful Side. Maybe it was the occasional smiles the small Side gave the older one, or his oversized bowler hat he refused to take off.

Whatever it was, the day he went missing, Morality seemed to be much more, cry-ey?, than usual, and Logic seemed embarrassed of something, even though he reassured the other two Sides that he wasn't capable of feeling emotion.

If Creativity thought ill of them, he just might've thought they had done something to the slimy Side, but he just trusted them when they told him they did not know anything about the whereabouts of Deceit.

* * *

  
Creativity's headaches were getting worse.


	2. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus become themselves in the Mindscape, and Patton is concern.

It was just a simple drawing that triggered The Split. A simple drawing of Thomas's brother being electrocuted.He had gone to show his mom the drawing, and he felt something change as she looked, horrified, at his work.

It was very sudden, like a paper being ripped apart. I suppose that's a very accurate analogy, considering the Side, or should I say, Sides in question were Thomas's Creativity and specialized in drawing at the time. Or maybe a better analogy would be like, slime being pulled apart, since that's kind of what it looked like, but I'm not as good at describing things as I think, so, take my word for it. But truly believe it was quite horrifying to witness the oldest, and therefore the most stable Side, split into two separate, smaller and by the looks of it, much younger manifestations.

  
They were dressed similarly, just a tunic and sash for both, but one had eight longish green tentacles wrapped around himself and his mirror-like twin, trying to calm his twin down as the white-and-red dressed Side was crying rather much.  
That one was the most concerning to Patton. It almost reminded him of a certain someone.

"Get away from him!" The fatherly Side acted suddenly on instinct. He grabbed the white-and-red Side's arm, and tried to pull him away from the other. The small Side resisted Patton, opting instead to cling to his mirror, who looked beyond confused.  
Patton immediately dropped the small Side's arm, as a new emotion flooded him. Protectiveness.  
"I, um, I mean, I'm Morality-Patton! You can call me Patton!" He addressed mostly the crying Side, but spared the other a concerned glance.  
"Pa-ton?" The crying Side pronounced, his sobs lessening.

"Yeah, yeah that's right! Patton!" The Side in question pointed at himself.  
"Pa-ton!" The red-and-white Side pointed at him, then to his green-and-black twin. "Patton!"  
"Pa-ton?" The tentacled twin gestured to himself, confused.  
"No, no you're not me," Patton smiled at the strange Side.  
"Patton!" The Side pointed at him.  
"Yes!" Patton responded.  
"Y-yes!" The red-and-white Side repeated, wiping his tears on a sleeve.

"Good job!" Patton's fatherly nature was showing. "Now, can you tell me who you are?" He asked.  
All Sides have an ingrained sense of their purpose, surely they knew theirs.  
"Um..." The red-and-white one looked at his twin.  
"Creativity!" The green-and-black one volunteered.  
"Yeah! Cweativity!" The red one cheered.  
Well, that makes sense.

"Well, nice to meet you, Creativity!" Patton patted the red one's head. "And um, what about you?" He addressed the other one.  
"Creativity!" He pointed at himself with one of his tentacles.

* * *

Patton was taken aback. Thomas can't have two Creativites, can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the second chapter sisters  
> I'm actually excited to write this fic so there's gonna be a lot more where that came from!


	3. Favoritism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks about our boys.

Logic hadn't known what to do. The whole situation was illogical, thus forcing him to be out of his element. Creativity had split into two separate entities, though, perhaps completely separate wasn't the best phrase to describe the two.  
They were inseparable, and could withstand nothing but a few minutes apart before asking if their brother was okay or if they could see them. It was almost cute how much they cared for each other, despite Remus's more...interesting projects. On that note, Patton had taken to calling them Roman and Remus, as calling them both Creativity led to quite a bit of confusion at times.  
They had taken a liking to the names, and wouldn't stop calling each other by them. It was getting infuriating.  
Patton entertained a facade of caring equally for both of the Twins, but it was easy to see how much he cared more for Roman. He was never the best liar.  
Logic couldn't blame Patton though. Remus was an interesting Side to say the least. If his tentacles weren't a sign, the things he said or what he made were. Logic was convinced he couldn't be of the same type of Side he, Patton and his brother Roman were, and how couldn't he, being logical and observant. He even had his suspicions that the tentacled Side was in the same vein as...the other one.

But he couldn't tell for sure.

  
The way the green Side acted towards the logical one also made him draw similarities. Remus would always try to avoid him, but when he didn't he'd act a bit snippy and try to counteract Logic's sound reasoning with delusions.  
Obviously Remus's work was questionable, usually involving some kind of death or physical harm, but the way he interacted with his brother, Logic could almost say he was normal like them.

  
Almost.

  
Roman, on the other hand, was an absolute delight. He always shared the most wonderful of ideas, and acted nice and respectful towards him and Patton. He could be very loud at times, but Logic was willing to work around that. So far Roman was a perfect Side, functioning perfectly to help better their Host.

Remus...well...Remus was going to need a bit more teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaching huh?  
> Weird flex but ok  
> Anyway thank y'all again. I know this is a bit of a shorter one but we're gonna have a lot of the brothers in the next chapter!


	4. Creative Application

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman comforts his brother after an incident with Logan.

Roman had been working on a special project for a while now. He had cut up several pieces of paper into the shapes of little mountains, or I suppose teeth, and had been scribbling a green crayon over two of the papers. He was looking at a gold paper crown given to him by Patton, and seemed to be trying to figure out how he made it.  
He was almost finished with one when Remus burst into their room, tears in his eyes and a crumpled paper in his hands.

"Hey, Re-Re, what's wrong?" Roman asked concernedly, dropping his green crayon.

"Do you think Logic hates me?" Remus choked out, sliding down to sit next to his brother.

"No?" Roman exclaimed, "What makes you think that?"

"I showed him my drawing, and he crumpled it up and started yelling at me. He said it was gross and um...hor-horrifying?!" Remus cried, stumbling over the word. This was news to Roman. He really always thought the four of them got along fine.

"...I'm sorry..."

"He just-he's never really liked me. I think. I mean, he loves you, everyone loves you, and I'm just...on the sideline. Patton's always talking 'bout you and how nice your stuff is," Remus sniffed. "I don't think anyone here likes me."

"Re- Re, you know that's not true! I like you!" Roman pulled his brother into a hug, the latter's tentacles curling up around himself.

"And I always will." Roman stated confidently.

After a minute the two pulled apart, Roman smiling.

  
"Thanks, Ro." Remus wiped the last of his tears on his sleeve.  


"What did you make?" Roman asked, tapping the crumpled paper still in Remus's hand.

"Oh...um...here." Remus smoothed out the paper, revealing a poorly drawn image of a man with no arms. Suspicious-looking red crayon spewing out of where the arms were supposed to be and the characteristic frowney face drawn on the man's face implied they were ripped off.

Roman looked at it a bit, before glancing up at Remus, who was shyly stroking one of his tentacles.

"That's...that's supposed to be Mr. Reiner." He said quietly. Mr. Reiner was Thomas's fourth grade teacher.  
Roman handed back the wrinkled paper.

"Looks great! I especially love the choice of crimson for the blood! However, you may want to start using more shapes in your figure drawings. It may improve your artistic inflection!" Roman said in a mock British accent, and despite not knowing what that last word meant, Remus cracked a wide smile. His brothers antics always helped him cheer up.

Roman never commented on the gore his brother drew, choosing instead to criticize the art itself. Usually Logic had already ripped the pieces apart for that.

"Okay! I will." Remus said, clutching the paper. "Now, what have you been making?" He gestured with a tentacle to the cut-out pieces half-colored in green scattered around them.

"Oh, shoot, that was supposed to be a secret!" Roman jumped up and scrambled to pick up the pieces.

"Hey! No fair, I showed you my stuff!" Remus tried to snatch them, but Roman held them above his head.

"Meanie!" Remus grabbed at the papers, but to no avail as he was shorter than the red Side by a few inches.

"I'll show you later, when it's done!" Roman kept them high out of reach.

"Fine." Remus crossed his arms as Roman slipped the pieces into his folder ever so subtly decorated with Disney stickers and scribbles.

"Wanna go play knights?" Roman asked, picking up his paper crown and sliding it on his head.

Remus nodded, looking much better as he summoned his plastic morning star.

* * *

  
"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I'm so sorry this took a while to update  
> I hit a bit of writers block but I think it's over now  
> Thank you so much with all y'alls support!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <333
> 
> *Mr. Reiner is just a name I came up with for story's sake and most likely not actually Thomas's fourth grade teacher :3c


	5. Would You Risk It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton thinks about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD ABUSE  
> It's not incredibly severe in this chapter but if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff I don't recommend you continue reading this fic.
> 
> Stay safe kiddos <333

Logic came up with his name. He always said that names were pointless, as they weren't really alive, and existed only as functions, but eventually he caved in to Patton's incessant chatter about it.

  
Logan.

  
It was a very simple name and nearly the same as Logic, but Patton could take what he could get. And little Roman immediately took to the name, calling him by it every opportunity he could, much to Logan's dismay. It's not like Logan would get mad at him for it.

Remus on the other hand, would dare to call him by the name even once, and risked getting a temper-fueled rant about how it's best not to disturb him or worse, ignore him for days.  
Patton did care for this strange Side, and it did hurt him to see the boy's needs needlessly abandoned, but Logan had warned him about intervening.  
Logan had told him about his suspicions about Remus being a...Patton shivered just thinking about it...Dark Side.

It made sense, but Patton couldn't bring himself to completely believe it, but took Logan's warning seriously.  
He didn't interfere, he didn't try to stop Logan, he just idly observed the child's mistreatment.

It seemed the only Side who cared about Remus was his brother, but even then Patton or Logan would have to pry him away from the green Side, as part of the latter's punishment.  
Roman always protested, and always found a way to sneak behind both of their backs to see the tentacled Side.

Patton empathized with the red Side, but this only made Logan harder on his brother.  
Eventually, Roman just gave up on trying, seeing as how things had escalated to just about Logan hitting the poor child.

Patton watched now as Roman doodled on a napkin, glancing at his folder stacked in a box. He had been put in time-out for hiding one of Logan's ties as a final way to rebel against the Side and wasn't allowed to have his folder.  
He had been getting more and more excited over the past few days as his little project had been getting closer and closer to being finished. Patton had seen the crumpled green paper crown in the Side's folder, as a gesture of good will, summoned some green cardstock and taught him how to make a better one.  
Roman had been decorating it with as many shiny things as he could find. Glitter, rhinestones, stickers, anything. He even found an octopus sticker in one of Patton's drawers and added it, squealing in glee as he showed him.  
It had all been a project for his brother, of course.

  
Patton was snapped out of his pleasant reminiscences by a loud shout coming from the living room.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Patton called out, concerned.  


"The Side got into my office!" Logan emerged, dragging Remus by one of his arms. He threw the Side at Patton, who barely managed to catch him.

"Don't do that again, or there will be consequences." Logan said, aiming it more at Patton than Remus, who was shaking in his arms.

* * *

  
Logan turned around and exited the room, leaving the fatherly Side to deal with his fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop here I go makin Logan the villain oop  
> Why do I do this
> 
> Anyway kudos and comments always make my day they are very much appreciated <333
> 
> Thank y'all for suffering with me


	6. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finishes his project!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some wholesomeness before it gets awful sucky into the trash bad

Roman had finally finished the project. It had ended up completely bedazzled, covered in doodles and various craft supplies.  
He carefully picked up the crown, and called for his brother.

"Remus?"

The Side rose up and, catching sight of the sparkling crown and his beaming brother, clapped his hands together and squealed.

"You made this for me?" Remus couldn't contain his joy.

"Yep! Patton helped, but I decorated it!" Roman proudly announced, slowly handing it to the green Side. "After he made one for me I had to make you one!"

Remus examined it for a few seconds, admiring his brother's handiwork.

"Well, don't just look at it, put it on!" Roman encouraged.  
Remus beamed as he slid it onto his head.

"Ta da!" He spread his arms out and did a little spin, showing off his new decoration.

"Oh! It looks even better than I thought it would!" Roman jumped up and clapped his hands. "C'mon, we gotta show Patton!"

He grabbed Remus's arm pulled, nearly knocking the crown off his head.

"Oops, sorry." Roman let go and let Remus adjust it.

"S' okay!" Remus said happily. "It's fine, see?" He twirled again.

"Awesome!"

* * *

"Aw, Remus, you look great in it! I'm so happy I could help!" Patton said as he watched the smaller Side show off his sparking crown.  


"And it matches mine too, see?" Roman pulled out his, and slid it on his head. "Now we can both be princes!"

"Prince? Maybe for you. I'm a king!" Remus jumped on an armchair and stuck out his chest, pulling a smug face.

"Naw, you're more like a duke!" Roman laughed.

"Well, you're more like dookie!" Remus shot back, jumping off the chair.

"Hey!" Roman objected, pursuing his brother.

"Oh, you two." Patton sat back as the creative duo raced around.  
He couldn't remember the last time they were this happy and excited.

* * *

Roman had nearly caught his brother when a loud slam was heard from behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit


	7. Descending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: TRAUMATIZING ELEMENTS LIKE YELLING, CHILD ABUSE, AND PANIC ATTACKS
> 
> Stay safe kiddos <333

"What is with all this noise? Patton, you know I'm trying to study for that test. Why didn't you shut them up?" Logan berated Patton.

"W-well, you see, Roman finished-" Patton started.

"I don't particularly care what happened, I just need a bit of quiet. Is that so hard to understand?" Logan continued, dismissing Patton as if he didn't exist. "I want Thomas to pass, and we can't have that if you allow Roman and...it to shout and make noise! You want what's best for our Host right?" Logan asked, stepping forward so he towered over Patton.

"Y-yes, we all do..." Patton responded,shrinking beneath Logan's stare.

"Then I'm sure this won't happen again, right?"

"No. It...it won't, Logan."

"Good."  


Logan turned around, ready to get back to work when he spotted something.  
Roman, standing there, a ridiculous crown perched on his head. And Remus, cowering behind him, wearing a similar crown covered in random pointless things. Logan stopped, then stepped towards the two experimentally. Roman stood his ground, but his brother retreated further behind him, clutching his arm rather tightly.

Logan stalked up to them.

"Logan, no! Listen, they were just having fun-" Patton pleaded.

"This doesn't concern you, Morality." Logan's stern voice silenced the blue Side.

Patton was shocked. The last time anyone had called him Morality was...ages ago. So long he forgot who said it to him. He immediately looked away from the dark blue Side, the guilt starting to overtake him.

"Roman, move aside. I have a couple things to ask of your ...sibling." Admitting any relation to that thing must be hard even for Roman, Logan thought.

"No! What're you gonna ask him!?" Roman responded defiantly.

Well...this was unexpected.

"That's for me to know and it to find out." Logan calmly explained, though it was a waste of time.

"He goes by 'he,' Logan. Not 'it'," Roman crossed his arms defensively. "Why do you always talk about him like that anyway? What did he ever do to you?"

"It thought it could exist in this, the Mindscape where you, and I, and Patton exist." Logan was getting tired of explaining. "It's obviously not one of us, look at it." He poked one of Remus's tentacles, causing the Side to whimper and hug his brother's arm tighter.

Roman patted his hand. "What do you mean? He looks normal to me-"

"HE'S A DARK SIDE!" Logan yelled, cutting off Roman's question. "Just like that Deceit character! They can't be trusted! They're not normal!" Logan grabbed Roman by the shouldersand ripped Remus's arm off the red Side, knocking his gold crown off too.

Patton squeaked.

  
"Hey! Let go! Let me go!" Roman tried his best to fight against the logical Side, but it was to no avail as Logan restrained him with more practice than he ever had.

Remus was openly sobbing, his only protection against Logan was torn away against his will.

"You stay there. You stay right there and don't move." Logan shifted so Roman was behind him, a vice-like grip on the red Side's shoulder lest he try and escape.

Remus complied, tears streaming down his face.

"Let me go, Logan! Please! He's not bad-" Roman pleaded.

"Have you seen those drawings it makes?" Logan glanced at Roman incredulously.

"Yes, but he can't help it-"

"I'm sure." Logan cut off Roman, who was also crying by now. "Patton?"

"..." Patton stood still, every nerve in his body telling him that Logan couldn't be implying what he was thinking, right? No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't send the child-

"PATTON! Now's your chance!" Logan nodded at the crying green Side. It clicked. It all made sense. It was perfect. He had the Dark Side cornered. It would be so easy to do it, but...

"LOGAN, LOGAN PLEASE, WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE-" Roman. Roman oh no. Not Roman. Not his little Ro. He couldn't, Logan wouldn't hurt him if he didn't right?

"PATTON!" Logan's shouts cut through his ears. "PATTON IF YOU DON'T SEND IT AWAY NOW, I'LL BURN ALL OF ROMAN'S USELESS LITTLE PROJECTS!"

"NO!" Roman entered a whole new state of panic.

"No, no..." Remus whimpered. "I don't wanna be sent away."

"SHUT UP!" Logan yelled at both of them.  


"Logic, Logic, please, please listen, I'll be better, I'll-I'll do what you want, I'll listen to you, just please-" Remus begged, curling in on himself.

"PATTON!"

"NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T!"

"I'll be good I swear-"

"PATTON! NOW!"

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

"I promise I won't annoy you-"

* * *

It was too much.


	8. Where He Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets sent away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, warning for traumatizing actions in this chapter.
> 
> Stay safe kiddos <333

"PAT-"

He did it.

Remus's body started vaporizing. It was slow, and Patton was sure it was painful, but as soon as he triggered it he knew. He knew that this Side wasn't supposed to be there. He knew he was a Dark Side.  
Patton collapsed from the effort, falling against the counter behind him.

"REMUS!" Roman bit Logan's arm, and the dark blue Side recoiled on instinct, letting the smaller Side dash out of his reach.

"ROMAN! ROMAN, HELP! IT HURTS!" Remus screamed, clutching his now ruined crown.

"Remus, no! Just stay calm okay?" Roman swept his half-dissolved brother into a hug, trying to keep him anchored in the Light Mindscape.

Logan watched on, nervously wondering if the ability would sweep away Roman as well, but once the vanishing act reached the Dark Side's chest, it was clear that Roman wouldn't dissolve along with it.

"Ssh, it's okay! It's okay, I'll find you, wherever you're going, I promise!" Roman comforted his brother, who was yelling and screaming.

"ROMAN! ROMAN, PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO GO! ROMAN, I SWEAR I'LL BE GOOD!"

Roman shook, almost falling as his brother had disintegrated up to his neck.

"Remus, I'll find you! I'll find you, I will, you'll be okay, I promise! Don't forget me! I love you!"

Roman cupped his brother's head in his arms, trying desperately to pull him out of whatever Patton had done to him, but to no avail as it simply continued to overtake him.

  
And he was gone.

Roman fell down, tears falling from his eyes.

Logan slowly walked up to him, concern in his normally stoic eyes.

"There, there, it's gone now. You don't have to keep pretending anymore Roman." Logan said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Roman ripped it off, fiercely glaring at him through his tears.  
"What did you do to him?" He asked quietly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Logan responded. "He simply got sent to where he belongs."

"WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM!?" Roman yelled, turning around to face the taller Side.

"You don't need to know about that yet, little one." Logan tried to comfort him.

"I SAID I WOULD FIND HIM, AND I WILL!" Roman screamed. "EVEN IF YOU HELP ME OR NOT!" He summoned his wooden sword, pointing it at Logan as if it could really hurt him. The Side pushed it away unconcerned.

"Roman. Roman listen to me-"

"NO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Roman stamped the ground.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" He choked out through his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I'm adding so many headcanons into this story about the Side's powers sksksksk  
> can we get an f in the chat for Remus  
> (don't worry he's okay)
> 
> Next time we meet the Dark Sides :0
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!


	9. Down Here In No Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit rescues Remus.

Remus hugged the ruined crown to his chest, glitter and rhinestones falling off it and onto the gray ground.

"ROMAN!! ROMAN, WHERE ARE YOU!!" He panicked, hoping calling his brother's name would magically summon him to where ever he was now.  
"ROMAN!...Roman, please..." He cried. He heard his calls echoing back around him.  
He didn't know what to do beside hope someone would find him. Squeezing the crown tighter, Remus sat down.

He was scared.

He was alone.

He's cold.

It was dark here.

So very dark.

"Roman..."

* * *

Remus had fallen asleep when Deceit found him, curled up on the ground and cradling a paper crown.

"Oh no...not you too..." Deceit whispered, covering his mouth in surprise. "They sssent you too, huh? You're jusst a kid."

He looked over the smaller Side, glad to see no apparent injuries.  
"Well, you can't ssstay here." He tapped the smaller Side.

"Roman?" Remus said groggily, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Isss that your name?" Deceit asked politely.

"NoaaAAAGH WHO ARE YOU?" Remus yelled, scrambling away from the scaled Side.

"Whoa, hey, calm down," Deceit stepped back from the green Side, hands up as a sign of peace. "I'm Deceit and you're in the Dark Mindssscape." He explained.

"Dark? Why am I here? Where is Roman?" Remus's tears came back on that last question.

Deceit was no good at talking to kids, hell, he barely managed to avoid a catastrophe when that other Side appeared here, but he always felt like he must at the very least, watch over them and make sure they were okay. It was strange.

"I'm not sssure why you're here, and I don't know who Roman is, but I can tell that you you're not sssafe here. We need to get moving if we want to avoid them. I don't know how long you've been out here, but we might ssstill have time." Deceit reached out a hand.

Remus took it, pulling himself up.

"W-what were you talking about?" He asked, still holding onto the scaled Side's hand as they started walking. "The "them"? What are they?"

Deceit seemed surprised at the question.

"You mean you don't have them in the Lightplace?" He mused, glancing down at the smaller Side.

"Have what?"

"Shadows." Deceit answered simply.

"Shadows?" Remus questioned. "No?"

"Wow, then you musst be confused," Deceit explained. "They are like, manifestations of bad thoughtss. Bad thingsss Thomas thinksss. They're very dangerous, and I don't want you going near them."

"Oh." Remus clutched Deceit's hand tighter, and the taller Side didn't blame him.

"...Hey, you never me who you were, did you? What'sss your name?"

* * *

"Remus! I'm Creativity! It's nice to meet you mister!" The green Side perked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp lost all motivation for this project and I think I can actually end it here if you all don't mind.  
> Thank you for putting up with this.


End file.
